


a place for rest and for dreams to break

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Its there if you squint, Trans Male Character, post raccoon city, probably more obvious later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: post raccoon city-the abandoned place they found brings some comfort at last-a badly injured leon monologues about his time in the city and realizes that he needs help from the limiting extent of his injuries
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	a place for rest and for dreams to break

He sighs with the high pitched creak as he pushes the bathroom door closed behind him, shuffling forward as his fingers lift off the door one by one and leave the hardened and somehow cold wood. There’s an uncomfortable silence broken by the few harsh yet quiet gasps and shuffling of fabrics and velcro-the quiet signs of someone somehow still alive. His mind was losing its grip on the resilient guard he had put up during his terror filled night through Raccoon City, the guard slipping out of a tired and worn grip. He was finally out of the poor and now stained city, and his body and mind were finally coming to terms with the idea that he was out and could actually rest. Though common sense told him that he probably wouldn’t be sleeping soundly for a long time after this. He vaguely wondered when his next full and deep sleep would be.

Chances are, it wouldn’t be tonight. Frankly, saying this morning would probably be better, since the time had definitely made its way into the early AM since Leon and the small crew he had come with had found an abandoned gas station to rest. It had an upper living space, with everything looking as if the owners had left in the middle of normal evening, things barely out of place. Leon wondered how they had known, who had told them and what ran through their minds as they figured out their next course of action. At least they had left locks and wooden boards that Leon and his other companion Claire had decided to use for their own locks, in case if any of the terrors from Raccoon somehow made their way up here. Though, they were pretty far from the city now, so that’s at least somewhat a comforting thought. Of course, it’s always good to be on the safe side.

Leon’s pulling at the now worn and tattered police uniform he had pulled on in the city-a bleak reminder of what he hoped to achieve entering the city. Nothing could have prepared him for losing so much in one night. It wasn’t just the city-it was his chance at a new life. A life to be himself and to lose his bitter attachments to people and things before Raccoon City. There was a reason he had pushed so hard through the academy. Granted, maybe the night for new dreams had taken a dark turn when he had first set his eyes on the fancy alcohol bottles after his apartment door was shut and the spare key was left clenched in his hand. Tears were forming his eyes and before he knew it he was spiralling and grabbing the bottle, all thoughts of celebrations and warm, happy smiles were gone.

Maybe he had missed the signs.

Maybe he had been too busy with pushing through the academy.

Maybe he had been so caught up in himself and leaving past lives behind.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._

Well, it didn’t matter now did it.

“Fuck.”, slips quietly from his cracked and bleeding lips and he’s looking down at his abdomen for the source of the sudden pain. In pulling off his clothes and being so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized how rough he was being. Being filled with aches and pains, he realized it probably wasn’t a good time to be so negligent with himself.

There’s a dark colour blossoming on his ribs that made Leon wince just looking at it. It was angry looking, like a dark and loud storm rising over horizon and moving over a turbulent sea-it was a stark contrast to Leon’s pale, paper-white skin. A thought passed through his now slowly chugging brain that the fairly pale skin might also not be a good sign. His main concern is that the bruise is climbing up his ribs, disappearing under his white undershirt. Maybe this kind of tight shirt wasn’t the best thing to wear during a zombie apocalypse-but it’s not like he knew that he would be driving headfirst into Nightmare City.

He glances up into the mirror in front of him and his mind shifts to the memory of an hour or so ago of his terrified reflection on the speeding train in front as heavy heat and sounds hit his back and blast through his eardrums. He remembers gripping his side once he had barely boarded the thing, his breathing ragged and his vision swimming before he heard Claire calling for him. The rest of that ride and getting to this abandoned gas station was a blur-though he was sure he could accurately remember if asked-his brain was just too tired to think about it.

The bullet wound in his left shoulder and now this black bruise gripping his left side was not going to make getting the rest of his clothes off. He’d consider using a knife to cut his clothes if need be, but the bullet wound had slowly ate at his arm’s endurance and use and now it was practically useless. He didn’t really want to use a knife in this situation. Maybe they had scissors somewhere in this place.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door and Leon’s mind gets sent into a whirl-still reeling from listening to heavy steps stalking him every minute in the panic-stricken run through the maze that was the RPD station.

“Leon?” He needs to take a minute to remind his scared mind where he is.

“Yeah?” He sounds breathless, his voice sounding cracked and harsh.

“Are you alright?” Out of the two of them, Leon is definitely the most injured, with Sherry, the little girl they managed to find on their way through the city coming to a close third what with actually being infected but somehow not fully turning. Claire had mentioned something about a vaccine that the girl’s mother had made. Coincidently the same mother that had shot Leon. Interesting how their paths intertwined.

“I’m uh, I’m okay. I might need scissors? For cutting clothes?”

“Scissors? Hold on, let me see.” Claire’s twisting the doorknob, peeking into the narrow bathroom that somehow had two sinks. She steps sideways into the room before closing the door behind her, though Leon catches a glimpse of Sherry in the living room curled up on the coach and watching some sort of cartoon.

The door shuts and Claire is front of Leon, looking him up and down, the worn and tired sight he must be, he muses. He’s not sure why she’s in the room with him instead of searching for scissors, but he reminds her telling him that she had first aid and basic medical experience. She was just a college student, hell, around his age, but she seemed so more versed in things than he was. Even Raccoon City and the police station-though she did tell him that her brother worked there.

“That bruise doesn’t look good.”

“It doesn’t feel good. The bullet hole in my shoulder doesn’t help either.”

“Wait. The what?”

“I got shot. Sherry’s mum.”

Claire stares at him in disbelief, her head sharply turning to the door behind and then back at Leon as if she can see Sherry through the wooden door.

“You didn’t tell me that!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello here have something chugged out in like 15 mins-is it good? questionable-will i continue it? definitely


End file.
